


Across The Stars - Remus & Tonks

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Across The Stars [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Across The Stars, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Remadora, Ronks - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Crossover Harry Potter/Star Wars]<br/>À travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés.<br/>« Noël 1997. Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, récemment mariés, passaient les fêtes chez les parents de cette dernière. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Stars - Remus & Tonks

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :D Si cela avait été le cas, ni Remus ni Tonks ne seraient morts durant la bataille finale... :'(

Noël 1997. Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, récemment mariés, passaient les fêtes chez les parents de cette dernière.

Remus, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil, regardait avec un petit sourire sa femme, dont le ventre commençait à s'arrondir, disposer les guirlandes sur le sapin de Noël.

Une fois son travail fini, elle se tourna vers lui, lui fit un grand sourire, et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, entourant son cou de ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira de contentement. Malgré la guerre qui faisait rage plus que jamais à l'extérieur, ils parvenaient à trouver des moments calmes pour se reposer.

Andromeda Tonks, sa belle-mère, fit alors irruption dans le salon, pour leur annoncer que le dîner était servi. Presque à contrecœur, Nymphadora se décolla de Remus. Ils se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, main dans la main.

Là les attendait une énorme dinde, que Ted Tonks s'appliquait à couper.

\- Miam miam ! fit la jeune femme.

\- Il va falloir que tu patientes un petit moment, ma chérie, fit Andromeda, nous devons d'abord manger l'entrée.

La jeune métamorphomage fit une moue boudeuse qui fit rire tout le monde.

Remus était heureux, il n'avait pas passé de Noël aussi joyeux depuis des années.


End file.
